doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pato Lucas
Daffy Duck (conocido como Pato Lucas en Latinoamérica y España) es un personaje animado creado en 1937 por Tex Avery y Bob Clampett. Ha aparecido principalmente en los cortos de Looney Tunes y las Fantasías animadas de ayer y hoy de la Warner Brothers.thumb|"El Pato Lucas" Al principio el personaje era un pato extremadamente loco pues corría y saltaba de una manera comicamente muy original, más tarde el personaje cambio a una manera más normal pero manteniendo su forma comica. Siempre se le conoce por tener rivalidad con Bugs Bunny y la antipatía del público con respecto a él que siempre lo demuestra manteniendo silencio. Filmografía Películas *¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?, película live-action de 1988 en la que aparecieron la mayoría de los personajes animados clásicos; Lucas realizó un cameo. *Space Jam: El juego del siglo, película live-action del año 1996, en que los personajes clásicos aparecían hechos con animación especial. *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción, película live-action de 2003; aquí los personajes aparecían animados en su diseño clásico en 2D. Series animadas *Looney Tunes y Fantasía animadas de ayer y hoy. *Tiny Toons *Baby Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *El show de los Looney Tunes Voces del Pato Lucas Debido a la gran cantidad de producciones con el personaje y su longevidad, son varias las voces que ha tenido este personaje: *Jorge Arvizu: Primera etapa. *Víctor Manuel "El Güero" Castro/Eduardo Arozamena: Ambos en la segunda etapa. *Arturo Mercado: Tercera etapa y recientemente en publicidad de Toonface *Roberto Alexander: En ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? y Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Frank Maneiro: En Tiny Toons. *Francisco Colmenero: En Space Jam: El juego del siglo, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, Gremlins 2, y redoblajes. *Irwin Daayán: En Baby Looney Tunes y El show de los Looney Tunes *Victor Ugarte: en Loonatics y en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad (en este a Lucas cuando Niño) *Sebastián Llapur: En Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción y la primera temporada de Duck Dodgers *Luis Alfonso Mendoza: segunda temporada de Duck Dodgers la serie, en redoblajes clasicos y en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad Apariciones Cortometrajes 1937 * 1.- Porky's Duck Hunt(LT) - Daffy's first appearance, In a "Porky Pig" cartoon. 1938 * 2.- Daffy Duck and Egghead(MM) - First entry in the "Daffy Duck" series, Only Daffy/Egghead pairing. * 3.- What Price Porky(LT) - In a "Porky Pig" cartoon. * 4.- Porky & Daffy(LT) - In a "Porky Pig" cartoon. * 5.- The Daffy Doc(LT) - In a " Porky Pig" cartoon. * 6.- Daffy Duck in Hollywood(MM) 1939 * 7.- Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur(MM) * 8.- Scalp Trouble(LT) - In a "Porky Pig" cartoon. * 9.- Wise Quacks(LT) - In a "Porky Pig" cartoon. * 10.- Naughty Neighbors - In a "Porky Pig" cartoon, cameo. 1940 All cartoons co-star Porky Pig. * 11.- Porky's Last Stand(LT) * 12.- You Ought to Be in Pictures(LT) 1941 All cartoons star Porky Pig. * 13.-A Coy Decoy(LT) * 14.-The Henpecked Duck(LT) 1942 * 15.-Conrad the Sailor(MM) * 16.-Daffy's Southern Exposure(LT) * 17.-The Impatient Patient(LT) * 18.-The Daffy Duckaroo(LT) * 19.-My Favorite Duck(LT)- In a Porky Pig cartoon. 1943 * 20.-To Duck or Not To Duck(LT) - First Daffy/Elmer pairing. * 21.-The Wise Quacking Duck(LT) * 22.-Yankee Doodle Daffy(LT)- In a Porky Pig cartoon. * 23.-Porky Pig's Feat(LT) * 24.-Scrap Happy Daffy(LT) * 25.-A Corny Concerto(MM) - Possible appearance * 26.-Daffy - The Commando(LT) 1944 * 27.-Tom Turk and Daffy(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 28.-Tick Tock Tuckered(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 29.-Duck Soup to Nuts(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 30.-Slightly Daffy(MM)-Starring Porky Pig. * 31.-Plane Daffy(LT) * 32The Stupid Cupid(LT)-Starring Elmer Fudd. 1945 * 33.- Draftee Daffy(LT) * 34.- Ain't That Ducky(LT) * 35.- Nasty Quacks(MM) 1946 * 36.- Book Revue(LT) * 37.- Baby Bottleneck(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 38.- Daffy Doodles(MM)-Starring Porky Pig. * 39.- Hollywood Daffy(MM) * 40.- The Great Piggy Bank Robbery(LT) 1947 * 41.- Birth of a Notion(LT) * 42.- Along Came Daffy(LT)-Starring Yosemite Sam. * 43.- A Pest in the House(LT)-Starring Elmer Fudd. * 44.- Mexican Joyride(LT) 1948 * 45.- What Makes Daffy Duck?(LT)-Starring Elmer Fudd. * 46.- Daffy Duck Slept Here(MM)-Starring Porky Pig. * 47.- The Up-Standing Sitter(LT) * 48.- You Were Never Duckier(MM)-Starring Henery Hawk. * 49.- Daffy Dilly(MM) * 50.- The Stupor Salesman(LT) * 51.- Riff Raffy Daffy(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. 1949 * 52.- Wise Quackers(LT)-Starring Elmer Fudd. * 53.- Holiday For Drumsticks(MM) * 54.- Daffy Duck Hunt(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. 1950 * 55.- Boobs in the Woods(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 56.- The Scarlet Pumpernickel(LT)-Starring Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Henery Hawk, Sylvester, Melissa Duck. * 57.- His Bitter Half(MM) * 58.- Golden Yeggs(MM)-Starring Porky Pig. * 59.- The Ducksters(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. 1951 * 60.- Rabbit Fire(LT) -Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd. * 61.- Drip-Along Daffy(MM)-Starring Porky Pig. * 62.- The Prize Pest(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. 1952 * 63.- Thumb Fun(MM)-Starring Porky Pig. * 64.- Cracked Quack(MM)-Starring Porky Pig. * 65.- Rabbit Seasoning(MM) -Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd. * 66.- The Super Snooper(LT) * 67.- Fool Coverage(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. 1953 * 68.- Duck Amuck(MM) * 69.- Muscle Tussle(MM) * 70.- Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century(MM)-Starring Porky Pig, Marvin the Martian. * 71.- Duck! Rabbit, Duck!(MM) -Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd. 1954 * 72.- Design For Leaving(LT)-Starring Elmer Fudd. * 73.- Quack Shot(MM)-Starring Elmer Fudd. * 74.- My Little Duckaroo(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. 1955 * 75.- Beanstalk Bunny(MM) -Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd. * 76.- Stork Naked(MM) * 77.- This Is a Life?(MM) -Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Granny. * 78.- Dime To Retire(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 79.-"Sahara Hare" - In a "Bugs Bunny" cartoon, cameo 1956 * 80.- The High and the Flighty(MM)-Starring Foghorn Leghorn. * 81.- Rocket Squad(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 82.- Stupor Duck(LT) * 83.- A Star Is Bored(LT) -Starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam. * 84.- Deduce, You Say(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. 1957 * 85.- Ali Baba Bunny(MM) -Starring Bugs Bunny. * 86.- Boston Quackie(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 87.- Ducking the Devil(MM)-Starring Taz. * 88.- Show Biz Bugs(LT) -Starring Bugs Bunny. 1958 * 89.- Don't Axe Me(MM)-Starring Elmer Fudd. * 90.- Robin Hood Daffy(MM)-Starring Porky Pig. 1959 * 91.- China Jones(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. * 92.- People Are Bunny(MM) -Starring Bugs Bunny. * 93.- Apes of Wrath - In a "Bugs Bunny" cartoon, cameo 1960 * 94 .- Person To Bunny(MM) -Starring Bugs Bunny. 1961 * 95.- The Abominable Snow Rabbit(LT) -Starring Bugs Bunny. * 96.- Daffy's Inn Trouble(LT)-Starring Porky Pig. 1962 * 97.- Quackodile Tears(MM) * 98.- Good Noose(LT) 1963 * 99.- Fast Buck Duck(MM) * 100.- Million Hare(LT) -Starring Bugs Bunny. * 101.- Aqua Duck(MM) 1964 * 102.- The Iceman Ducketh(LT) -Starring Bugs Bunny. 1965 * 103.-It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House(LT) * 104.- Moby Duck(LT)-Starring Speedy. * 105.- Assault and Peppered(MM)-Starring Speedy. * 106.- Well Worn Daffy(LT)-Starring Speedy. * 107.- Suppressed Duck(LT) * 108.- Corn on the Cop(MM)-Starring Granny, Porky Pig. Final pairing of Daffy and Porky. * 109.- Tease For Two(LT)-Starring the Goofy Gophers. * 110.- Chili Con Corny(LT)-Starring Speedy. * 111.- Go Go Amigo(MM)-Starring Speedy. 1966 All cartoons co-star Daffy and Speedy. * 112.- The Astroduck (or Astro Duck)(LT) * 113.- Muchos Locos(MM) * 114.- Mexican Mousepiece(MM) * 115.- Daffy Rents(LT) * 116.- A-Haunting we will Go-Starring Witch Hazel.(LT) * 117.- Snow Excuse(MM) * 118.- A Squeak in the Deep(LT) * 119.- Feather Finger(MM) * 120.- Swing Ding Amigo(LT) * 121.- A Taste of Catnip(MM) 1967 All cartoons co-star Daffy and Speedy. * 122.- Daffy's Diner(MM) * 123.- Quacker Tracker(LT) * 124.- The Music Mice-Tro(MM) * 125.- The Spy Swatter(LT) * 126.- Speedy Ghost to Town(MM) * 127.- Rodent to Stardom(LT) * 128.- Go Away Stowaway(MM) * 129.- Fiesta Fiasco(LT) 1968 All cartoons co-star Daffy and Speedy. * 130.- Skyscraper Caper(LT) * 131.- See Ya Later Gladiator - Final theatrical "Daffy Duck" cartoon until 1980.(LT) Véase también * Anexo: Pato Lucas - Cortometrajes Enlaces externos * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Daffy_Duck_cartoons-Lista cortometrajes Categoría:Personajes